


Like Sex & Forever

by StarSongVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou knows how to work it. He's got everything going for him, and life is great.Bokuto Koutarou is the new kid in town, and his next door neighbor.So Kuroo offers to show him around.##My contribution to #BoKurooWeek2020 Day 4: Neighbors || Fantasy/Mystical AuPrompt:“It could be worse.”“It doesn’t look... right.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bokuroo Fics, Bokuroo Week 2020





	Like Sex & Forever

Kuroo Tetsurou knows how to work it.

It helps that he’s tall, good looking, smart, athletic, and very rich.

Oh, the fact that he has an otherworldly charm as a vampire helps too, of course.

So it’s not really any surprise when he has more than enough offers to warm his bed and be his meal for the night each time he goes out.

Especially when he’s at the club - Tooru behind the bar because he loves the attention, despite him not actually having to work because he owns the damn place and many more like it - and Satori is playing some sick beats, while Koushi and Daichi casually hold down the fort that is their designated table.

Hajime tends to move between the bar and their group of friends, while Wakatoshi usually sits in the DJ booth next to his boyfriend.

Today, though, the griffin is running late, though the red headed banshee doesn’t seem fazed.

Tooru sounds his siren call again from behind the bar and Kuroo dodges the swarm with practiced ease as he saunters back to his friends.

Clinking glasses with the spiky haired golem, they chat about sports and classes, as well as try to figure out why Wakatoshi is late for the first time in their lives.

They find out soon enough when the griffin walks in alongside a _very_ handsome white haired male, whom the stoic man introduces as Bokuto Koutarou, recently returned from America and starting at their university next week.

Well, it seemed the bubbly golden eyed man hadn’t been able to help himself and had crashed volleyball practice today then challenged the griffin to an endless one-on-one battle for the title of 'ace', hence why Wakatoshi was late to Shipwreck (Tooru thought the name was hilarious, Kuroo liked the dark humor behind it).

He also realizes that he really likes the way Bokuto smells and smiles and sounds.

They chat and drink easily, Tooru abandoning bar duties to Kindaichi and sashaying over out of curiosity. Eventually Satori does too, leaving Semi and Tsutomu to cover for him.

It turns out that Bokuto and Kuroo are officially neighbors, and he wants to thank the gods for it but he’s also a little uncomfortable because he brings home snacks and meals a lot and the next day they’re always stumbling vapidly to the elevator.

But the fact that they’re neighbors also means that Bokuto is an inordinately powerful super, who - like Kuroo - can incite severe addiction and obsession and therefore required the unique security and glamor masking of their university-provided apartment building (because rich or poor, super or human or halfie, powerful or weak, all university students were required to spend their first two years in university housing).

Kuroo is curious as hell, but he doesn’t ask. It’s rude to do so outright to someone he’d just met, but he also knows that him being unable to smell what kind of creature Bokuto is means the other male is very skilled and probably well-versed with managing besotted humans or halfies.

Still, he’s pleasantly surprised to find that he and Bokuto get on like a house on fire, and they make plans to go grocery shopping together the next day so Kuroo can show the newcomer around their neighborhood - the others smirk like mad but thankfully say nothing, though Hajime clinks his glass against Wakatoshi’s, and Tooru winks - and then they’re somehow having a drinking contest despite supers being immune to the effects of alcohol for the most part.

It’s a great night even if he has to go home and eat leftovers instead of having a fresh meal.

##

Bokuto is a morning person, while Kuroo most definitely is NOT.

Still, the other man is thoughtful enough to wait until it’s cloudy - a storm is coming - before knocking on Kuroo’s door.

He lets the broader male in while he heads to his room to change - he'd casually answered the door shirtless and in silk pajama bottoms only, keen eyes not missing how the white haired super's eyes had flickered quickly down his toned chest and abs before locking gazes with him once more.

They head out in minutes, Kuroo dressed in his usual dark dress shirt, ripped skinny jeans, tailored jacket and sunglasses combo, while Bokuto is casual in a thin white sweater and regular fit denim that does nothing to hide his amazing ass and very muscular legs.

He needs to stop checking out his very hot and cheerful neighbor.

They stop at a cafe along the way because Bokuto is hungry - Kuroo gets the feeling the other male is always hungry - and it seems the student-athlete really likes the meat-filled sandwiches here, because he wolfs down two in the time it takes the vampire to guzzle his large cup of coffee.

Then off they go to the grocery store, Kuroo casually taking them on the long route to point out places of interest to the other, and those wide golden eyes take in everything excitedly like a child.

They joke easily, Kuroo teasing while Bokuto huffy or pouting or laughing, and at the grocery store they definitely raise eyebrows because vampires don't usually shop for food.

And then eyebrows are skyrocketing because Bokuto seems intent on buying up the entire meat section of the place, as well as all their breads, cheeses, milk, butter, beer, and ice cream.

Kuroo has no idea how they're supposed to carry all this back to the apartment, but somehow they manage - Bokuto's beefy arms are good for something after all - and then midway through the waddle home, laden with the newcomer's shopping, the clouds burst.

They sprint for it, and even though the dark haired male is known for his speed the other man manages to keep up easily, laughing and hooting like he's having the time of his life even as his white spikes are plastered to high cheekbones.

Kuroo is grinning too, it's been awhile since he'd had so much simple, childish fun, and then they're back in Bokuto's apartment dripping water all over the wood floor but not caring because it's more important that they determine the victor of their impromptu race.

Until the vampire sneezes. And sneezes again.

Fun fact #1: vampires are cold blooded, and they don't handle cold very well.

Bokuto seems alarmed, dropping all his groceries on the dining table before bodily lifting Kuroo up bridal style and running into his bedroom.

_Oh ho ho?_

Alas, the white haired male turns right towards the bathroom instead of left towards the bed, and then Kuroo is having his jacket stripped from him - he'd say something suggestive but he can't stop sneezing and shivering - then Bokuto is telling him to hurry up and take a warm shower while he gets towels and clothes for the other.

He _could_ remind his host that he literally lives right next door, but where's the fun in that?

So he does as he's told, and while he enjoys the hot shower he enjoys the flustered expression on Bokuto's face a lot more when he steps out of the bathroom - steam escaping from behind him like he's making a dramatic entrance on stage - dripping wet and casually reaching for the fluffy towel in the other man's hands.

It seems to take Bokuto awhile to process everything, and then he's mumbling about how he'd left some clothes on the bed, and he's getting some food ready, then the white haired male is darting out of the room - almost crashing into the wall - and Kuroo thinks he's muffled his chuckles in the terry cloth but then he hears a (definitely pouted) whine about how it's _not_ funny coz he could've broken his nose.

It seems his new neighbor is a species of super with enhanced hearing, like Kuroo.

The man's muscles and obvious penchant for sunlight and mornings mean that he's definitely not a vampire. But there are any number of super types that check the same boxes, and there's also the chance the other is a hybrid.

Shrugging - because Kuroo doesn't really care, he's just curious but he knows he'll find out eventually - he goes to the bed and picks up a soft light gray sweater covered in little blue and yellow owls.

It's absolutely adorable and he smiles slightly, though he stops smiling when he realizes that Bokuto's huge muscles mean that the sweater reaches to mid-thigh for Kuroo, despite them being almost the same height (he thinks the other male is a tiny bit taller, but he can't be sure given both their usual gravity-defying hairstyles).

Kuroo is 100% an alpha male and predator, so he's a little miffed at this clear reminder of the difference in their statures, then he's more irritated when he realizes he can't actually wear the track pants set out for him - not that he's worn track pants in ages, it's _so_ terribly plebeian - because they're just _too damn big_.

Huffing, he turns to head out towards the kitchen - their apartment layouts are mirror images of each other so he knows where to go immediately - and he's quite pleased he'd foregone the pants even if his legs are a little chilly.

Bokuto turns beet red, and drops the beer he's raising to his lips when Kuroo saunters in. Fortunately, the vampire is fast, so he catches it before a drop spills or it reaches the ground, though this does bring them very close to each other and he's smirking when he realizes that usually slit like pupils in golden eyes are dilated.

Deciding to throw the flustered, babbling male a bone, he winks and hands the beer over, smoothly saying that the pants don't fit since Bokuto's _so very big_.

That line definitely doesn't help matters because the white haired male squawks and sputters, and then Kuroo is laughing because it's just too damn cute and so damn funny he can't help it.

He's used to making people blush, of course. Used to throwing suggestive comments out, used to flirting and manipulation and mindgames.

But Bokuto's honest reactions, his pure innocence written all over his face, they aren't like anything Kuroo has ever encountered.

Everyone usually tries to appear sophisticated in front of him - except for his friends, but that's because they've all known each other since childhood - because of his wealth and background and the way he carries himself.

Bokuto, on the other hand, wears his heart on his sleeve and plays no games except for volleyball and childish competitions like racing in the rain.

Now that open face is pouting again, though the buff male does grab Kuroo a beer from the fridge, handing it over before going back to the stove.

"Aren't you gonna get out of those wet clothes?"

Somehow Bokuto seems impervious to the cold - Kuroo files that fact away in his 'Hot Neighbor Folder' - but they shouldn't risk it. Supers were immune to a lot of things humans weren't, and there were species who were completely immune to things like illness and poison (Kuroo is in the latter category, though he can still catch colds and fevers, especially when he hasn't had fresh blood in awhile), but that didn't mean the white haired male should be wandering around the apartment like this.

Large golden eyes blink, then Bokuto glances down at himself as though he'd just realized he was still in his soaked sweater and jeans. Kuroo is about to laugh again, to tease the other again, when the broader male downs his beer, setting it on the counter before reaching down and yanking off his top in a way that makes the many muscles on his back and arms and abs and shoulders stretch and flex.

Suddenly, Kuroo is very _very_ thirsty.

Fun fact #2: vampires can blush. Kuroo in particular has a very vivid blush, which he blames on his too pale skin.

Bokuto notices, and it seems the tables are turned because suddenly there's a smirk on full lips and those usually wide eyes are hooded.

Well, two can play this game.

He winks at the other, takes a long gulp from the can and licks his lips after swallowing.

That golden gaze is heated now, so Kuroo decides to nudge things along by nimbly hopping up to sit on the counter, one hand casually pulling the hem of his borrowed sweater down to hide his intimate parts, though of course this inadvertently causes the sides to ride a bit higher and expose a lot more thigh.

There's a low growl, then Bokuto is carelessly tossing his sweater somewhere, before stepping in between Kuroo's parted legs. Those large, rough hands grip and grope smooth thighs possessively, and golden eyes are piercing as thick fingers sneak beneath the hem of the gray sweater to stroke sharp hipbones.

Kuroo has had many sexual partners - male and female and trans, human and super and halfie - but he's never been on the receiving end. Somehow, he gets the feeling that despite Bokuto acting more like a playful puppy at times, the other will also dominate and demand submissiveness from him.

He's not giving up without a fight though.

Smirking, he sets the can of beer down, winding his arms around a strong neck, resting them casually on broad shoulders as he brings his lips close to the other's and purrs.

"Need me to warm you up?"

There's the barest of warning growls, before his lips are claimed and how could he have thought of Bokuto as innocent before this?

He should've known, really, because this particular apartment block is reserved only for supers with powerful abilities to bewitch and enthral.

Those large hands are on his ass, and then he's hoisted easily - he wraps long legs around that muscular torso - and Bokuto is carrying him to the bedroom while continuing to kiss him breathless.

When he's flat on his back, legs still wrapped around Bokuto's waist, the other male grinds down and Kuroo gasps into the endless kiss.

Bokuto is _definitely_ huge all over, if the hard bulge rubbing against him through sodden jeans is anything to go by.

Which hardens his resolve not to be on the receiving end - _that dick will break him!_ \- so he grips damp white hair and tries to flip their positions.

Except, it seems, Bokuto is of a species far stronger than a pureblooded vampire.

_Guess those muscles aren't just for show._

He's fucked and he knows it - _even before he's actually fucked_ , his irreverent inner voice whispers - because short of biting Bokuto there's little else he can do to regain control of the situation.

Biting someone without his/her/their informed consent (read: not drunk, high, aroused, misled, or under duress) is illegal in their world. And though Kuroo is spoiled and pampered and has always had everything he could ever want, he also knows that to rob another individual of the ability to make rational decisions is just wrong.

His wrists are grabbed and pinned next to his head as Bokuto pulls back, smirking down at the stunned vampire from above and licking kiss-swollen lips.

"Thought you could beat me, kitten?"

Fun fact #3: Vampires can shift into all sorts of creatures, not just bats like in the movies. In Kuroo's case, his family name and crest are dead giveaways. He's a (very gorgeous) black cat with a beautiful furry tail.

How Bokuto knew was a no-brainer. His crest is on his apartment name plate, and he kicks himself for not paying attention to the other's name plate earlier while they'd been juggling groceries and yelling about who'd won their race.

Yes, 'Bokuto' means 'horned owl'. But there's nothing owl-like about this superhuman strength holding him down so easily.

"What's the matter?" Those golden eyes are dark, that voice is low and _doing things_ to Kuroo. "Cat got your tongue?"

He glares up at the other male for looking so pleased with himself for that terribly cliché pun, struggles against the hands restraining him but it's no use - he hasn't had fresh blood in a few days, since he'd had multiple assignments due all week. He'd headed to Shipwreck last night to get his fill, but then Bokuto Koutarou had appeared and _this was all the damn owl's fault!_

There's a chuckle from above him, then he's being kissed again - more than just making him breathless, it's also making his mind foggy - and dimly he's aware that the other male is shifting, using only one hand to hold both Kuroo's wrists down above his dark head, while the other hand gropes a lean chest under the sweater and casually flicks a pert nipple.

Kuroo cries out and arches up, moving his head back slightly, so Bokuto takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss while continuing to twist and toy with the vampire's nipples.

When the hot mouth leaves his and sucks on his neck, Kuroo wonders dazedly if this is what all his meals went through when he'd fed on them.

Then there are nibbles - sharp teeth scraping and biting lightly - and the vampire can't suppress the shivers or moans at the stimulation.

A vampire getting turned on from having his neck licked and tasted? Unheard of.

But Kuroo Tetsurou is a rarity in their world, anyway. Most vampires are bite-bloods - created from the mutual biting and blood sucking between vampire and human.

Then there are the rare breed-bloods, like Kuroo, who are somehow born alive to two vampires (because 99.999999% of vampire and vampire offspring are stillborn).

Yes, supers have unnaturally long lives, vampires especially capable of living more than a thousand years with ease, so there are many opportunities for vampires to try and have offspring over the years (most still don't succeed despite advances in medical technology and multiple attempts).

Which is another reason why Kuroo is so rare. Because everyone in his bloodline has been a breed-blood, and sometimes Tooru jokes that his family is skewing the statistics.

And that leads to the final (well, in the case of his genetic structure) reason why he's so precious to his family and the world (particularly the scientific community). He might be a male vampire, but he can give birth.

Some species, like sirens and banshees and harpy, possessed the ability to create life regardless of whether the individual involved in child bearing was male or female. It was why Tooru and Satori and Koushi were already planning baby names for when they'd have children with their mates after getting married upon graduation.

It was also why Kuroo had never allowed himself to be taken, because as the first male vampire in a millennia capable of giving birth, he'd been warned since young to be on guard against any who'd seek to force themselves on him and claim a piece of his family's riches.

Would biting Bokuto now count as self-defence?

Before he can decide, the other decides to claim first mover advantage.

Sharp teeth pierce his neck, and Kuroo realizes once he calms down that he'd actually cum from that.

It would be mortifying if it didn't feel so damn good, if seeing Bokuto lick blood from his lips isn't the hottest thing in the world.

"You taste good, kitten."

There's a wolfish smile on a handsome face, and a predatory gleam in golden eyes, then the sweater is pushed up and Bokuto is licking and nibbling his way down Kuroo's body as a warm hand fists him and pumps.

_Fuck_.

He can feel the throbbing on his neck, the haze that settles into his mind and makes him incapable of fighting back, of resistance.

Then he's screaming as Bokuto sucks on his cock, as thick fingers covered in his own cum stroke and prod at his hole.

Before he can ejaculate again, that hot mouth leaves his cock - he whines at the loss - then he's choking on his own breath as his hips are hoisted up and a talented tongue is lapping at him before breaching him.

_FUCK_.

He's never been eaten out before, so he's not prepared for how incredibly amazing it feels.

Or maybe it's Bokuto's own abilities, whatever species he is that allows him to bewitch even someone like Kuroo so easily.

He cums just from that, and he should really be ashamed of himself because he's supposed to be experienced and have better control, but right then he doesn't really care.

A finger pushes in, golden eyes sharp and watching his every facial expression as Kuroo gasps and mewls and writhes on the bed beneath the other.

"Your tail." The usually cheery voice is gruff, rough, and a total turn on.

_My...tail?_

_Oh._

Somehow he manages to summon his tail, and then he thinks maybe he shouldn't have because it makes Bokuto _very_ excited, if the way that golden gaze flares and sharp intake of breath are anything to go by.

Then Kuroo can't really think because something inside of him is being pressed and stroked and another finger joins the first for added pressure and he's just sobbing for Bokuto to stop, to give him more, _please_.

His hands are released, those fingers leaving him temporarily but coming back slick and a little cold (though they warm up quickly inside him). The other super undoes the button of his jeans, pushing them down - _he goes commando?_ \- and then something very hard is pressing at him and he should fight back now but his body isn't cooperating.

_It hurts._

It's stinging, burning, the stretch painful and the size making him unable to breathe.

_Too big!_

"Breathe, baby."

The voice is strained, and when he peers through tear-filled hazel eyes he realizes that Bokuto is trembling with the effort of holding himself back, that the sharp gaze has softened somewhat and is looking at him with concern and...

Tenderness.

Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to relax, nods at Bokuto who starts pushing in again slowly. It takes everything Kuroo has not to clench up and fight off the intruder, not to scream, not to hit the other male or rip his throat out, but he manages to keep himself as loose and open as possible, and then eventually he feels pubic hair and balls against him and knows he's taken the other male fully.

Gulping desperately, he tries to fill his starved lungs with air, but it feels like Bokuto's cock is pressing up against everything inside him, like it's in his throat and...

"That's a good kitty."

Bokuto shouldn't be allowed to speak during sex.

That low, rough voice makes his tail twitch, and when the white haired male strokes the glorious black appendage Kuroo mewls.

Bokuto takes it as a signal, and starts to move, hand leaving the vampire's tail to pump a hardening cock.

When the other changes angles slightly, Kuroo sees stars.

He doesn't get a chance to get his bearings, doesn't get a chance to do anything but scream, before he's being pounded into the mattress, legs hoisted over broad shoulders as Bokuto thrusts deep into him again and again, hitting that spot every time and turning Kuroo into a complete mess.

He wonders if he's setting a new world record for highest number of multiple ejaculations in a row, then he cums one last time when heat fills him inside, and passes out.

##

It's warm and comfortable when he begins to wake, and there's an incredible smell in the air. He snuggles closer, rubbing his face against something and purring in contentment.

He hears a chuckle from somewhere above him, feels strong fingers brushing his hair, stroking his back, and purrs again.

"You're adorable, kitten."

He hums a little at that, before the words register.

_...kitten?_

_Bokuto!_

Startled he tries to push himself back, bracing his palms against a broad chest, but the steely arm around his waist tightens and he doesn't get very far.

Bokuto looks both amused and fond as his other hand continues to stroke Kuroo's horrible bedhead.

Again, the vampire is at a loss for words. Though thankfully this time there's no terrible pun from the other, just a chuckle.

When he can form a coherent sentence again, he realizes how hoarse his voice is.

"You marked me."

Claiming Kuroo Tetsurou is a big deal in their world.

Bokuto grins at him, in that earnest, joyful way of his. "Yeah, I did."

And really, is it so bad that he's been claimed by another, when it's Bokuto they're talking about?

_Yes_.

"I don't know anything about you." He sounds petulant, even to his own ears. Yes, he knows that Bokuto is his neighbor and in the same year, recently returned from America, plays volleyball, is a powerful enough super to warrant his own apartment in their special block, is insanely well built (and very, very large between the legs), kisses really well, and loves meat and beer.

But beyond that...

There are light kisses on his forehead as Bokuto _aww's_ and coos at him for being so cute. He can't help huffing this time, though secretly he enjoys the affection.

However, the fact remains: for them to go this far already, even though they'd only just met last night, is a serious lapse of judgement by Kuroo.

Bokuto appears perceptive, sensing how troubled the smaller male is and stopping his soft kisses.

That tender expression never leaves his handsome face, though.

"What do you want to know?"

Kuroo has a million questions, but he goes for the most obvious first.

"What are you?"

And _really_ , his parents would be appalled at how rude he's being, but he'd just had the other male in his ass for hours so he's allowed to be direct.

Bokuto doesn't seem to mind, answering readily.

"Werewolf."

_Werewolf_.

Kuroo should've known. The fondness for meat, the muscles, the strength...the way the other male seemed like an overeager playful puppy at times, a predator at others...

A wolf in sheep's clothing.

Fun fact #4: On the supernatural power and status scales, werewolves are right up there with vampires because they were the two 'originals' created alongside humans from the very beginning.

And the bite-blood and breed-blood abilities and statistics applied to them too.

"Yes." _Huh?_ "I'm a breed-blood, just like you."

That explained Bokuto's uncanny strength, the way he'd so easily overpowered Kuroo to the point the vampire had been claimed within a day of them meeting.

It also explained the extremes in behavior - childlike and innocent one minute, dominating and domineering the next.

Kuroo doesn't know what to say, so he just blinks. That soft chuckle is back, and those sweet kisses to his forehead too, as a warm palm strokes his back.

"You can bite me too, you know."

How many times is this man going to leave him tongue-tied?

He stares up at a laughing face, before amused golden eyes hold his steady.

If he bites the other now, the bond is sealed for life.

They won't 'turn' each other because that's not possible (halfies are a result of breeding), but if Kuroo bites now...

It means he's effectively married to Bokuto Koutarou till kingdom come.

The werewolf doesn't move, body language open as he lets the vampire decide.

That clinches it for him.

Slowly, hesitantly, he wriggles closer to that muscular neck, breathes in the scent that had intoxicated him from their first meeting in a crowded, smoky club. All the while Bokuto remains immobile, not pressuring Kuroo into anything, letting him take his time.

He can hear the pulse, taste the blood, and he's not even pressed his lips to flesh yet.

It's been awhile since he'd had fresh blood, and this is Bokuto who's already claimed him anyway, so...

He sinks his fangs in deep, and the blood rushes through him - the feeling of immense power, of eternity and forever and the knowledge of ancients. He feels strong arms tighten around him, hears the growl from Bokuto then suddenly his own neck is bitten deep and he can't tell where he ends and Creation begins.

The circle is complete.

He's dazed and sated and languid when he comes back to reality, realizing that they'd both really cum from sealing the deal. Bokuto is giving him little kisses again - he's definitely getting used to those - and then Kuroo is smiling in a way he hasn't done in years.

That just makes Bokuto kiss him deeply and hold him tight - a promise of forever - and it's so sweet and beautiful and perfect Kuroo thinks he's living in a romcom.

He isn't, of course, because Bokuto's stomach growls _loudly_ right then, and Kuroo can't help laughing as the other male - his mate now - pouts and blushes cutely.

His ass is pleasantly sore, and Bokuto is distracted seeing the cum trickle down lean legs but his rumbling stomach won't let him go straight to dessert this time so he grudgingly pulls track pants on and stalks to the kitchen.

Kuroo takes his time - he's already had his fill, he doesn't actually need food (though he can eat it, it just does nothing for him beyond the whole taste thing) - pulling on that cute sweatshirt (it's absolutely a lucky charm and his favorite from now on) and slowly making his way out of the room.

The look on Bokuto's face is comical as the werewolf peers into the pot on the stove - _how had the food inside not burnt after so long?_ \- but when Kuroo snuggles up next to the taller male and looks in, he kind of understands why.

It seems Bokuto had been trying to make some sort of beef chili soup, but the weird looking concoction in the pot is...

"It could be worse."

"It doesn't look...right."

Kuroo laughs and hugs his mate tight, rubbing his face into a thick neck as Bokuto gingerly grabs a tasting spoon and scoops some of the weird black gooey yet crunchy mess out, giving it a tentative sniff before declaring he'll call for pizza and have instant noodles while waiting.

The pot is doomed, so they improvise and cook the noodles in a saucepan, and if there are more kisses and touches and jokes than anything else, it's something Kuroo can definitely get used to.

He nibbles on a slice of pizza - covered in various kinds of meat, of course - while sitting in Bokuto's lap as they watch Netflix on the sofa. Later on, they both realize they'd gotten a lot of messages from the others, and somehow wordlessly decide to break the news with a post on Instagram.

Tooru's screech from the floor below probably wakes the dead, and the siren almost breaks down the door to the apartment in minutes.

Kuroo is lucky Bokuto is keeping a hand on the hem of the sweater, because they're tackled in so many hugs - they get a lot of teasing about the way they smell, _like sex and forever_ \- then it becomes a housewarming / congratulations on bonding party as their parents call.

This definitely isn't how the vampire had planned to meet his in-laws - disheveled as hell with a fresh bond mark on his neck alongside numerous love bites, lips swollen and red from kisses, wearing nothing but a sweater he'd borrowed - but they don't seem to mind, going by the way they cheer and hoot and celebrate in their own (equally fancy) manor.

The in-laws decide to meet up ( _and party!_ Bokuto's mother yells enthusiastically) that night, though they demand their children report home the next day for proper introductions, and then Kuroo and Bokuto are downing shots with their friends as the werewolf stuffs his face on burgers and fried chicken and (more) pizza.

Werewolves have insatiable appetites, it seems.

After their friends leave, Bokuto demands dessert.

They're late to meet their families later in the day, but no one seems to mind.

Who'd have thought that Kuroo's new neighbor would turn out to be his soul mate, after all?


End file.
